Kagome's wish, Inuyasha's hope
by Himmel Holle
Summary: Kagome is poisoned by a terrible demon! With Kagome hurt, a dark secret of Kagome's past spills forward the others find out. How will they react? How will Kagome react to having everyone knowing about her past? There is so much to find out, and so much to fix, especially the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha. How will they get back their trust towards one another?
1. The poison in her

**Heeeellllooooo Himmel Holle fans! I am now going to do an Inuyasha fanfic, because I love that anime and I watch it every day! So...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT I COULDN'T OWN AN ANIME IF I TRIED!**

**Warnings: cuteness (though that's in later chapters), Inuyasha-and-his-stupid-anger, a bit of gory stuff, Oh, and I have changed the way Kagome is. So, she pretends to be one thing when she's another. I just needed a change from the always-being-saved-by-Inuyasha type of Kagome.**

Kagome had never been one for knowing what other people were thinking. She had always hated trying to guess it as well, so it didn't come as a surprise to her when one of the most powerful demons in the world had knocked out all of her friends and she was the last one standing. Fear curled in her stomach.

"Run...away...Kagome!" Inuyasha choked out. He'd been poisoned by the demon, but not terrible. He was going to be okay. The demon roared. That was when she just got mad. No one hurt her friends.

"Hey, dumbass!" Kagome yelled. The demon looked at her. "Yeah, you! How dare you hurt my friends. I'm gonna kill you, ya hear?" Kagome yelled. The demon roared again, and Kagome huffed. She had never told anyone this, but for two years she'd been trained in the art of killing demons. She was a master at it. Kagome was the leader of the White rabbit, for god's sake! The white rabbit was a demon assassination team. Now that there was no way Kagome as going to get out of this, she had to resort to not acting like an idiot. Kagome sighed and dropped her bow and arrows.

"Screw this!" Kagome cried, and then ran towards Sango. She scooped up the sword that lay in Sango's poisoned hand. She drew in a deep breath and faced the demon.

"Come on! Over here!" Kagome bellowed. She was no longer afraid. She was now the Captain of the White rabbit assassination team, Kagome Higurashi. The demon ran at her. It was tall, and bulky, so it would be easy to disorient. Then she'd sneek up behind it while it was still confused and then she'd chop its head off.

Kagome circled the demon, running faster than usual, her eyes wide and her teeth clenched in determination. Her black hair waved wildly in the wind. The demon roared in anger and frustration, and then silence followed as Kagome jumped up into the air and sliced off its head. She fell to the ground as the demon's head fell to the ground. The body tilted, swayed, and then fell.

So what happened next was completely unexpected.

Inuyasha screamed Kagome's name, Miroku cried out, Shippo ran towards her, Sango wailed out the word 'No!' and even Kilala roared. But nothing could stop the demon from trying to claim one last victim. The tongue of the demon shot out and wrapped around Kagome's ankle. Kagome screamed in agony and a pain she had never felt before seared through her body, not just her leg.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. Kagome severed the tongue and fell to her knees. She paled terribly and she began to sweat a lot, but she had to get her friends back to Kaede, and fast. She used the sword she had taken from Sango and pushed herself to her feet. Agonizing pain coursed through her veins, the poison, no doubt. She was going to die, but her friends weren't. She was going to make sure of that.

"Kilala!" Kagome gasped. Kilala came over to her.

"I need you to take the others back to Kaede's village. Can you do that for me, or are they too heavy?" Kagome asked. Kilala shook her head to signal that they weren't too heavy. Kagome smiled.

"Good girl." Kagome said, and then stumbled over towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, can you stand?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was unconscious. Kagome sighed and lifted one of his arms over her head and slung it around her shoulders. He was so heavy. Kagome dragged herself and Inuyasha over to Kilala.

"Kagome….don't do this. You've been poisoned, too." Sango said with tears in her eyes. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were already on Kilala's back. Kagome smiled.

"It's too late for me, but not too late for you, Sango. Take care of yourself, Sango, because this is goodbye." Kagome said as Miroku lifted the unconscious Inuyasha onto Kilala. Sango's eyes widened.

"No!" Sango cried.

"Go, Kilala!" Kagome cried. Kilala shot off into the darkness, but Kagome could still hear the desperate cries of Sango calling for her. Kagome smiled and sat down near a tree. She looked up at the sky.

"I did good, I think." Kagome whispered to herself. A single tear trickled down her face, like a crystal. She wasn't sad, though. Just thankful that it was her, not them. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to live with herself. Kagome welcomed the pain that threatened to make her pass out. Kagome closed her eyes in resignation.

"Even as I go to hell, I will watch over you, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed, and then she let the pain take her away.

**End chapter one! If you're looking for some InuyashaxKagome it will be in chapter three, hopefully. HOPEFULLY. I dunno yet, so yeah. Reviews, as per usual, are welcome! I WOULD LOVE TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**


	2. It's time they knew

**Hey! It's me, and the second chapter. I hope you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Inuyasha had never been one for lovey-dovey stuff. So when he woke up and Sango told him what had happened, rage consumed his mind and he bolted towards the forest. There was no way Kagome was going to die. It was still night, so he still had time before the poison…..the poison got to….he tried, but he couldn't. He couldn't take the thought of Kagome dead. It wasn't possible. Inuyasha ran faster, pushed his legs harder, his bare feet thudding on the wet earth. Inuyasha zipped through the trees, following the scent of blood, poison and Kagome. He could hear rapid breathing. He could smell sweat. Kagome was in pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. He finally found the clearing where they had fought the poison demon. At first he couldn't see Kagome huddled against the tree, curled up and in pain, but he quickly found her and rushed over to her.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. She was pale and her face creased in pain. She was curled up, her knees tucked into her chest, her heart beating frantically. Sweat poured from her brow and she was shaking and convulsing.

"I-I-I-Inuya-asha." Kagome forced through her blue tinged lips.

"Don't speak. It's okay. I've got you." Inuyasha said through the lump in his throat. He scooped up the small bundle of Kagome and zipped back through the trees to Kaede.

"KAEDE!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Inuyasha, did you find her?" Sango cried. Inuyasha nodded. "Oh thank goodness!" Sango sighed. They went and gently placed Kagome down on her back. Kagome coughed, and a small stream of blood trickled down her chin. Inuyasha wiped it away with his thumb. Kagome was shaking terribly.

"Kagome, please hold on." Inuyasha begged. Kagome couldn't hear him, though. She was too busy screaming on the inside. She was delirious.

Kaede entered, holding a small basket of herbs.

"This be not enough." Kaede said. "The little one still needs treatment. This is not enough for the both of them." Inuyasha felt dread slap him in the face.

"Then save Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. Kaede fixed him with a hard look.

"S-Save Shippo." A soft voice said. It was Kagome. She was awake.

"Kagome! Ye should not be awake. Ye would have passed out from pain by now." Kaede exclaimed. Kagome smiled and took Kaede's old hand.

"Save Shippo." Kagome repeated.

"But then ye will die, Kagome." Kaede said.

"Kagome, this isn't up for arguing. You can make me sit all you want later but right now we have to save you." Inuyasha said. Kagome ignored him. She pushed away the herbs.

"Save Shippo!" Kagome cried. Then she screamed in pain, her back arching off the floorboards. Kaede moved away and went to tend to Shippo, knowing that Kagome would refuse to take the herb.

"Damn it, old woman, get back here!" Inuyasha all but screamed at Kaede. He cradled Kagome in his arms. Tears pricked his eyes but he refused to cry.

"Kagome. Please, just hold on." Inuyasha begged. Kagome looked up at him and smiled through her pain.

"Jerk. I'll be fine, so stop crying." Kagome whispered. Kagome reached up to his face. Inuyasha flinched a little, and Kagome stopped. She stared at him with her unwavering brown eyes. She then wiped at something wet on his cheek. She brought her hand back down for him to see tears. Kagome smiled again.

"I promise you, that I will be fine, and I don't make promises that I can't keep. So I promise, Inuyasha, that I will live through this. I have the power to do it, so I will." Kagome said. Her voice was a sigh, a whisper, like the wind, that only Inuyasha could hear. "Put me down." Inuyasha obliged, if a little hesitantly.

That's when Kagome fell into the seizure.

Kagome's back arched off the floor. Her mouth opened in a scream, but nothing came out. Her hands seized up, and her legs and arms went rigid. She convulsed and shook terribly. Green liquids poured from her mouth and blood ran from her eyes.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. He was completely hopeless to help her. Then Kagome went completely limp. Inuyasha was quick to wipe the blood from her eyes. "Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. He silenced himself to listen for her heartbeat. Relief flooded through him when he heard the faint tha-thump of her heart. Inuyasha flopped forward and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He let himself cry. Just this once, he let himself cry for Kagome, even if he didn't know why.

"Kagome….you idiot." He whispered. He lay down next to her and closed his eyes. He was so tired. He pulled Kagome close to him and buried his face in Kagome's hair. He was immediately enveloped in the scent of Kagome. That was how he fell asleep.

….

Inuyasha awoke to the movement of Kagome's head. His eyes snapped open to see dark brown one's staring into his.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked softly, as to not wake the others.

"I _was_ sleeping." Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome smiled slightly.

"Why are you sleeping next to me? I thought you didn't like my scent." Kagome mumbled. She was pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Didn't I tell you? Your scent is nice." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him with a sad expression. She turned her head away and looked up at the ceiling. Her face creased in pain.

"Damn it. Is there anything in your bag that will help you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I'll be f-fine." Kagome gasped out. She closed out and rolled onto her side, facing Inuyasha. She curled up and squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"It's okay. I'm used to being in pain." Kagome whispered. She was lucky Inuyasha didn't catch meanings to that. One meaning was that when she had been trained, she always had some sort of pain somewhere, and when she had been a hunter, it was the same. And the other was always because of Inuyasha…..why did love hurt? Why, why, why? Kagome sighed.

"Kagome, ye have some family from the future that have come to see ye." Kaede's voice said. Kagome's eyes snapped open. She shot up, pain completely forgotten. She scrambled to her feet. Kaede stood there, with a tall man with black hair and brown eyes, and a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Kagome's eyes widened further. She then grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want, old man?" Kagome spat, her hands clenched so hard that her fingernails drew blood from her palm.

"Kagome. You disappoint me." The man said. More blood tricked down her hands and onto the floor. Kagome began to look like a wild animal.

"Kagome, who is this guy?" Inuyasha growled.

"Back away, demon." The blonde haired girl said. She drew her sword and stepped forward.

"Take one more step and I will rip your fingers off, one by one, you wretched little slut." Kagome said quietly. The blonde girl stopped moving. She stared at Kagome, and then smiled.

"You must come back, Captain." The blonde girl said. Kagome's head snapped up. Inuyasha gasped as Kagome drew a small ring from her pocket. She slipped onto her pinky finger.

"Leave now, and I will not kill you. Do you understand, Yuuki, Father?" The ring began to glow a deep red. Kagome's hair and clothes began to move as if she were being blown around by the wind, but the air was still. She closed her eyes and her head tilted up slightly. The red glow then surrounded her until they couldn't see her anymore.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried.

"What is this?" Sango gasped. When the red light left, Kagome looked completely different. She wore a black skirt and black socks and black boots and a black shirt with no sleeved, just two straps, and half of the shirt was missing, exposing her stomach. Inuyasha's eyes widened. A deep and ugly scar ran across the otherwise smooth expanse of her stomach. Kagome's soft brown eyes were now cold and hard, and she glared at her Father and the other girl, Yuuki, with such ferocity that it scared him. Kagome's mouth twitched up into an almost sadistic smile.

"I dare you to fight me, Father. I out-ranked you, remember? I beat you! I am more powerful than everyone in this room put together. I could kill everyone if I wanted to!" Kagome yelled. Kagome's Father's face changed into one of outrage and he stepped forward.

"If you wish to stay here with these freaks, then fine, stay here! But just know that you are no longer the captain of the White rabbit association, and you are no longer my daughter!" The man bellowed. Silence followed. Kagome and her Father stared at each other for a while. Inuyasha began to feel very confused. That's when he saw Kagome's fingers. They were crossed.

Kagome's father huffed and stormed off, and Yuuki followed. Silence followed once again. Then Kagome sucked in a deep breath and fell to one knee, her head bowed. She was breathing heavily. Her shoulders began to shake, but she made no sound. She threw her head back.  
>"Damn it all!" Kagome wailed, tears flying from her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. She then shot out of the hut. No one made any move to follow her.<p>

"What the hell just happened?" Sango cried.

"That man was her Father." Miroku muttered. "I don't know why, but I always thought he was dead."

"That was dark magic she just used. What is she doing that for?" Shippo piped up.

"I don't know, but someone needs to go comfort her, because she just got disowned by her Father." Kaede spoke up, too. Miroku nodded, and everyone looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha clenched his fists as he looked at the blood on the floor.

"She lied to us. She is some killing machine and she acts so new to everything, but really, she's just….." Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence.

"She did it to protect us. Didn't you see how they looked at us? If Kagome hadn't changed when she did, I am sure they would have killed us. She saved us, Inuyasha. She needs you to help her out." Sango said softly. Inuyasha snorted.

"Why me?" Inuyasha said. Anger clouded his judgement, and he knew that, but he didn't care. Sango was silent for a moment.

"Kagome, wherever you are, forgive me for breaking my promise…but….." Sango hesitated. Inuyasha looked up at Sango. "Inuyasha, Kagome not only likes you, but she is so deeply in love with you that it is slowly killing her. I can see her withering away because she has been trying to protect us, and you especially." Sango said. Tears had filled her eyes. Inuyasha stared at her incredulously.

"What?" Inuyasha needed to hear that again. Anger shone in Sango's eyes.

"I am _not_ repeating that!" She screeched, but he was already out of the door and on her way to where he could smell Kagome.

**Okey-dokey. That was chapter two! I am really excited. I think this one is my best. I LOVE INUYASHA! IT IS MY FAVORTITE TV SHOW! So yeah. Bye, and remember, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. White Rabbit

**CHAPTER THREE. The not so waited, but (hopefully) greatly appreciated, CHAPTER THREEEEEEE**

He soon came to a stop at a clearing in the forest close to the village. Kagome could sense him. He saw her. The sunlight had been blocked by dark rainclouds. Kagome stood there, her back to him. She tilted her head back, to face the sky, where the raindrops were beginning to fall. She ignored him. As he watched, she began to dance. The sword she had in her hands moved like water with her. She closed her eyes and listened to the raindrops whistling through the air. Her senses were heightened when she transformed. Kagome stepped left, spun, swung her sword, and heard the satisfying shatter of a raindrop slicing in two.

_One._

She swung again.

_Two, three._

And again.

_Four, five six, seven._

Again.

_Eight nine._

Once more.

_Ten._

She finally came to a stop. She opened her eyes, and saw that she was facing Inuyasha. He had come out of the trees. He looked so sad in the rain. So miserable, but so beautiful.

"Though that dance was beautiful, it was the dance of sorrow, and fear. Are you afraid?" Kagome asked. Her eyes did not leave him. She didn't know whether it was her pride or her love, but she was pretty sure it was her love. Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"I see. Well, it's not like you to be afraid, but I'll let it slide. I won't tell anyone else, I promise. Your secret is safe with me." She refused to cry.

"Normally, you would slice as many raindrops as were your worries, but I have so many worries and sorrows, I just settled for ten. It seems fitting." Kagome continued. Inuyasha still didn't say anything.

"If you're going to kill me, do it now, because if not I am going to go and feel sorry for myself somewhere else." Her voice broke. Tears began sliding down her face. "I know I'm an idiot," Kagome began as Inuyasha began walking forward. "And I know t-that I should have told you. I know what you're going to say. 'Oh, Kagome, you stupid girl. How could you do this to us?'" Kagome stumbled backwards, into a tree, Inuyasha kept walking, until he was pressed against her. "Say something, Inuyasha, or I swear I will say the word." Kagome said, and then let out a sob. She tried her very best to hold the others back. Inuyasha brought his face down to his, until their noses rubbed against each other's. Kagome stared up at Inuyasha, eyes wide and scared. She gripped her sword tightly. Her hands hurt from her nails, but that didn't matter.

"Oh, dear me, Kagome. Is this what you do now?" A sweet voice called from behind Inuyasha. Kagome immediately recognised the voice.

"Yuuki!" Kagome gasped, wiping her eyes of tears and pushed Inuyasha out of the way.

"Hello, Kagome." Yuuki said. She twirled a strand of blonde hair around her petite finger.

"What do you want?" Kagome snapped, raising her sword before her.

"I have come to tell you your execution date, my dear. Remember, when one of us mingles with a demon, or even a hanyou, we are to be executed for violation of rules." Yuuki said. Kagome stared at Yuuki for a moment, and then lowered her sword. There was no getting out of this.

"What? No, I'm not gonna let that happen!" Inuyasha roared. Yuuki's eyes flashed.

"Shut up, you insolent hanyou. You're nothing more than trash, you have no right to talk!" Yuuki snapped. Inuyasha made a disgusted sound and drew his sword.

"Sit!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha screeched as he face planted into the ground. Kagome looked back at Yuuki.

"When?" Kagome asked.

"One month from now, Kagome," Yuuki's eyes softened. "Goodbye, sister Kagome. You were the one Captain I was proud to have." Yuuki whispered. She fell to one knee and put her right hand over her heart. Kagome smiled.

"You were my top soldier, Yuuki, and I am so happy you are now lieutenant." Kagome said. She eyes the badge on Yuuki's chest. Yuuki smiled, nodded, and then was gone. The rain had begun to fall harder.

"What the hell, Kagome! I could have taken her!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"You cannot defeat the White Rabbit, Inuyasha. I'm sorry, but my execution is inevitable." Kagome said dully. "Come on. If we keep getting wet, we'll catch a cold." Sadness overwhelmed her, and she couldn't take it. Kagome slid the ring off her finger and she was suddenly in her school uniform again. Her sword was gone, and she was just Kagome once again.

"Kagome…..I need to ask you something." Inuyasha said. Kagome turned to him. She saw a strange emotion in his eyes.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Do you…well, are you…..that is….ummm…Kagome," Inuyasha drew in a deep breath. "Are you in love with me?"

Kagome turned away quickly, so he couldn't see her blush, or see the tears in her eyes.

"So what if I am?" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.

"Look at me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No!"

"Kagome, look at me, please! I need to say this….Kagome, please!" The desperation in his voice made her heart clench painfully. Kagome turned to face the hanyou.

"Kagome, I've always wondered of it was just a stupid crush or if you really loved me. I thought….you would eventually get over me. I've always been afraid of getting hurt, so I never said anything, but, Kagome…..I-I-I," Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut as his face went beet red. "I love you!" Inuyasha cried. Kagome stared at Inuyasha. She then began laughing. She couldn't believe he would say something like that to her, even though she was a monster. She was so…..so….._happy_. Kagome felt so happy, so delighted. She beamed at Inuyasha, while tears slid down her face and raindrops soaked her hair.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome was lost for words. Inuyasha smiled back at her, and it wasn't a cocky one, like he'd just one something, it was a sweet smile that told her that he was afraid, but it was okay. "I love you, too." She whispered.

"We should probably go back now. The others will be wanting to know what's happening, hell, _I_ wanna know what's happening." Inuyasha said, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"Okay, but please, Inuyasha, stay with me." Kagome begged. "I don't want to explain this alone. I'm tired of being alone." Inuyasha nodded and closed the distance between them.

"I will never leave you. Never, ever, ever." Inuyasha promised. Kagome smiled and kissed him. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled back for air.

"Right back at you." She said.

**I know it's a little short, and I know ya'll are probably like 'The fuck is this?' but I promise, there WILL be explanations!**


	4. It's her life, and it's her nightmare

**Okay, so this chapter is rated M because of the violence and stuff. It is really horrible, so if you have low tolerance for abuse and violence, stop reading.**

_It was dark, and her cage had yet to be cleaned. Her Father didn't care about her anymore._

_"__Papa…please…I'm so hungry." She choked out. Her father looked up from his book._

_"__Eat your own shit if you're so hungry." Her Father spat. She roared and scratched at the air through the bars, trying to get to him. Her Father grabbed the whip and whipped at her hands, standing up in a rage. Cuts riddled her hands and arms. She roared again and crushed herself against the bars, cursing and screaming. Her Father whipped her harder and harder until she stopped screaming. She fell back and curled up in the one place where her cage wasn't soiled. _

_"__Father….." She whispered, her voice hoarse. "I'm so sorry, please, forgive my insolence." She begged._

_"__Shut up, bitch!" Her Father roared, and then began to whip her, over and over and over, telling her how stupid and ugly and pathetic she was._

_And she believed it._

Kagome awoke with a scream. She shot up, her eyes wide and scared, breathing hard. She looked around, in a panic. It was so dark. She got up and tried to run but slammed into a wall.

_The cage._ Kagome let out a bloodcurdling scream. This wasn't happening!

"Someone let me out! Let me out!" Kagome screamed. Tears poured down her cheeks. She tried to move but she was too paralysed with fear.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Her Father's voice echoed in her head. She shut up.

"No, no, please, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I won't, just please, don't use the whip. Please…." She begged. Kagome let out a shrill cry when hands restrained her wrists.

"Kagome, calm down! It's me….Inuyasha!" the voice called. Kagome blinked. Inu…yasha. A hand gently stroked her face and the room lit up. Candles had been lit.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Shippo asked quietly. Kagome looked down at her hands. They weren't cut. She pulled up her sleeves, they weren't cut. There was no evidence the whip had been used on her.

"Kagome, please, just take a deep breath." Inuyasha said gently. His golden eyes shone with worry. Kagome smiled, relief flooding through her.

"It was a dream. I'm not stuck there anymore. I-I-I….." Kagome struggled to speak through her tears. "I'm free." She whispered. Inuyasha frowned in confusion. Kagome laughed joyfully and wiped her tears away. Now was not the time to be crying. The sun was just rising, and she would not be able to sleep again.

"Don't worry about me. I just had a very bad dream, but I'm okay now, as you can see." Kagome said to her friends. She was still very happy. Sango frowned.

"So…you're okay because you had a bad dream?" Sango said in confusion. Kagome's smile softened.

"No, but that is something you needn't worry about. I really am okay, and I'm really sorry about worrying you." Kagome assured. Inuyasha snorted.

"Don't do that again." He said, and then got to his feet, yanking Kagome up with him.

"Everyone get ready, we're heading out." Inuyasha ordered. Miroku shook his head.

"I don't think that's very smart. Kagome is still recuperating." He said. Kagome smiled and stretched.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I need to stretch my legs, and this will be the perfect opportunity to do so." Kagome said.

"But a normal human would need to rest for at least-" Miroku began to protest, but Kagome cut him off.

"Yes, but we have established that I'm not a regular human, haven't we?" Kagome said. Miroku's ignorance was getting on her nerves. That talk the night before should have cleared things up.

-The night before-

_Inuyasha came through the door of Kaede's hut absolutely drenched. He was carrying an equally drenched Kagome. Once they were dry and fed, they all sat down to hear what Kagome had to say. Kagome wouldn't look at anyone as she explained._

_"__I was the Captain of the White Rabbit association, Kagome Higurashi, one of the most feared Captains of the history of the White Rabbit. We hunt demons down and kill them, but not before…..before we torture them and experiment on them." Kagoem whispered hoarsely. Inuyasha made a disgusted sound._

_"__I didn't want it to be that way! But it was tradition, and my Father, the lieutenant, was adamant that we continue, to discover what demons wanted, and how they worked._

_"__I had surpassed my Father in my skill level, spiritual level, fear level and danger level. I was – and still am – the best of the best. I was trained from when I was five until I was fourteen. I was a monster, I slaughtered demons and people alike, and I didn't stop. And then One day I realized my ways, and I knew I had to stop, so I decided I was sick of the torture that went on and I left, abandoning them. But now that they've found me, they expect me to come back, and once they've found something that they want, they get it. They mercilessly sacrifice their own every day. White Rabbit has been around for centuries, and nothing can stop them." Kagome finished explaining, and, finally, she turned to look at her comrades. Sango nodded and looked at Inuyasha._

_"__I don't have a problem with it." Sango said. Kagome started._

_"__What did you just say?" Kagome gasped. Sango looked at her, a smile on her face._

_"__You're my best friend. I trust you, and I know that you're no longer that person. People can change, and you have changed. I believe in you, Kagome." Sango said. Kagome stared at her. How could she say that? How…..could she…..how….Tears built up in Kagome's eyes. _

_"__I don't have a problem with it either. I completely agree with Sango." Miroku piped up._

_"__Ditto." Shippo chirped, and Kilala let out a 'meep'. Inuyasha looked at Kagome._

_"__You know my answer." He said. Kagome let out a sob and covered her face with her hands._

_"__Thank you, thank you, so much! Thank you, so much." Kagome gasped._

_"__But I have a question." Shippo said. Kagome wiped her tears away._

_"__Hmm?"_

_"__Does that mean you're not a human?"_

_"__No, it just means I am advanced in my skills. I can show my true self and protect myself from danger much easier now that you all know who and what I really am, which is an extremely trained human." Kagome explained. Shippe grinned and gave her a hug. Kagome hugged him back and buried her face in his neck. Shippu squealed._

_"__That tickles, Kagome! Stop it!" Shippe squealed as Kagome began tickling his sides. Kagome laughed as Shippo squealed._

_"__Sorry, but I can't help myself." Kagome said. Everyone laughed as they watched Shippo squeal and writhe and giggle._

-Present-

Kagome looked at Miroku. Miroku sighed and walked up to Kagome and hugged her.

"Sorry." He said as he began to palm Kagome's ass. Kagome screeched and pushed Miroku away.

"You lecherous monk! Gah!" Kagome said, shaking her head. She was grinning, though. Inuyasha's face was priceless.

"Go on, he's all yours." Kagome said as she walked past Inuyasha.

"How dare you touch my mate to be like that? You're gonna pay!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome, Sango and Shippe laughed as they watched Inuyasha chase Miroku around the hut.

Kagome was glad she didn't tell everyone about how close the execution date. She didn't want to, so she would leave it up to Inuyasha to tell them. She couldn't bear the look of betrayal that would show on their faces. Just this once, she would leave it alone, so she could have some peace and quiet.

**Sorry I took a while to get this uploaded. I was having trouble with the computer, but everything is fine now, so I will continue to update! Thanks, luv ya'll. (don't forget to review!)**

**- Himmel**


	5. An unwanted guest

**Oh, my god! I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I haven't updated in forever because I'm so LAZY! I'm sooooo sorry! Here's a chapter! Here, take it! TAKE IT! lol. Anyways, now that I've had my freak out, on with the story. I think I'll do a disclaimer. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! I AM TOO IRRESPONISBLE! lol, there we go.**

So much for peace and quiet. Inuyasha sighed as a big tornado came rushing towards them. Kagome turned and sighed as well.

"Kagome, my woman, I have come to collect you from the hands of this filthy hanyou." Koga crowed. Inuyasha felt a pang in his chest and he growled.

"Too late. Kagome has chosen me. I am her mate-to-be." Inuyasha snapped, looking at Kagome. She nodded, trying her best to look apologetic but was failing miserably.

"What? Kagome, I will treat you much better than this filthy hanyou. Sure, you wouldn't be able to bear my pups, because you are human, but I will love you anyways."

"Then who will bear your pups?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the thoughtful look on her face. Was she really considering him?

"Well, Ayame, of course. She will bear my pups, and then we will have no problems with filthy hanyou in my pack." Koga said proudly. Inuyasha made a disgusted sound.

"That is not how you treat a mate. You treat them as though they are everything, not just some lover that you can replace!" Inuyasha yelled. Koga growled, and then they began fighting. Koga kicked and Inuyasha dodged, and Inuyasha swiped at Koga's head and missed, just clipping a bit of his hair off.

"**BOTH OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!**" Kagome's voice made them cover their ears. Everything went quiet. Kagome was standing there, loking ready to kill them both. Anger was radiating off her in waves that made everyone scared. Kilala was standing in front of Miroku, Sango and Shippo to protect them, because she was so damn scary. She eyes were wide, and her teeth were bared. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"If you wanna fight someone, fight me. I have been wanting to get this out of my system." Kagome said. She grinned at Koga, and before their very eyes, she transformed. Inuyasha gaped at her as she was once again clad in her black clothing. She took her sword and sheath off and threw it to the ground. She looked back at Koga.

"You get an advantage. You get to throw one punch at me, wherever you want, and I will do nothing to block it." Kagome said, and spread her arms out, waiting. Koga snorted.

"I'm not gonna fight you. You're too weak." Koga said. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well then. It'll be easier to skin you then." Kagome said. She then bolted towards Koga. She jumped up high, and then disappeared and ended up behind Koga. She shot out her leg and kicked him in the back and sent him flying. Koga landed face first in the dirt. Inuyasha watched in awe as Kagome continued to pummel Koga until he could barely stand. She then kicked his legs so that he fell backwards. She wasn't even breathing heavily, and she wasn't sweating. She just stood there, looking down at Koga in disgust.

"Leave, and don't come back, and if you do, I really will kill you. Don't call Inuyasha a dirt hanyou, because he isn't one. He may be half demon and half human, but that doesn't mean he doesn't belong. He belongs here, with me and the others. So if you dare decide to say that he is filthy, then you will have me to deal with. And don't expect me to love you, because I don't love people who treat me like trash." Kagome said. She then turned and walked away, leaving an extremely stunned Koga lying on the ground with a very broken nose.

….

Inuyasha found Kagome at the stream, in her regular school clothes. Kagome looked sad.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked tentatively. Kagome didn't turn to face him.

"I know you're afraid of me. I can read people easily, and demons even easier. I'm sorry, and I understand if you don't wanna be with me." Kagome said quietly. She drew her knees up to her chest and hunched her shoulders. Inuyasha frowned. How could she have such a low self-esteem?

"Kagome, that was amazing. What you did back there was incredible. You defended my honour. Thank you, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he said down next to Kagome. Kagome smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"It was the very least I could do." She said quietly. Inuyasha sighed.

"Ya know, I was kind of afraid. I had never seen that side of you before, and it was new to me. But, when I realized that it wasn't me you were mad at, and that I knew that you would never hurt me intentionally, I wasn't afraid anymore." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him, her eyes shining.

"Really? You're not afraid of me?" Kagome asked, hope bright in her voice. Inuyasha smiled, and Kagome smiled back. She scooted closer to Inuyasha and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered in his ear. His ear flicked at the feel of her warm breath on his sensitive ear. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her close, crushing his lips to hers. Kagome relaxed into his arms as their tongues danced. After a minute or two Kagome pulled away, gasping for air. She grinned and buried her face in Inuyasha's chest. He pulled her onto his lap and buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered back, and so they sat in their quiet little spot, under the shade of the trees, holding one another contentedly.

….

Inuyasha awoke to the sun just setting over the hills. Kagome was still in his arms. He smiled, but it was fleeting as Kagome let out a whimper. He frowned and looked down. Kagome was having a nightmare.

"Papa…..please….forgive me…." Kagome whined. Inuyasha crushed her closer to him.  
>"Kagome, wake up!" Inuyasha called. Kagome startled awake.<p>

"Don't hurt him!" Kagome cried, and then blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" Kagome frowned and looked around. She then relaxed as she realized where they were. Inuyasha stroked her soft hair and rubbed his cheek along the top of her head.

"It's okay, Kagome….I'm right here." Inuyasha said. Kagome pressed her face into Inuyasha's chest. "Do ya wanna tell me what the dream's about?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha nodded.

"If you want to tell me, you can tell me anytime, okay?" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded, staying quiet. They stayed there for just a little longer.

….

Kagome and Inuyasha held hands as they walked back to the village. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and caught her staring at him.

"What?" He asked, his cheeks heating. Kagome jumped and looked down.

"'S Nothin'" She mumbled. Kagome never mumbled. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha said angrily. Why would she be keeping something from him? Kagome stopped and turned to face him.

"I was just wondering if this was actually real, or if you're just doing this to make me feel better." Kagome said bluntly. When had she become so blunt? Inuyasha stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Kagome. I would never, ever lie to you." Inuyasha said.

"What about….Kikyo?" Kagome said. Her voice suddenly went raspy. She looked away from him. Inuyasha sighed.

"I used to love Kikyo a long time ago, and I felt guilty for what she went through, and I still feel it's my fault, but…..I don't love her anymore. She's already dead. She is not the Kikyo I loved, and I know that now. I love you now, and before you say it, you are _not_ a replacement. I really do love you….Kagome….." Inuyasha trailed off as he watched different emotions flit across her face. First it was happiness, then wonder, then shock, then fear, and then finally came anger.

"Kikyo." She said darkly, staring at a spot behind Inuyasha. He whirled, dread pooling in his stomach. Sure enough, Kikyo stood there, glaring at Kagome.

"He doesn't love you, Kagome." Kikyo sneered. Kagome snorted.

"And he loves you?" Kagome asked with just as much venom. "I know this is just for the month, until I am executed. You can have him then." Kagome snorted. Kikyo's eyes widened.

"You monster." She growled, stringing an arrow in her bow. Kagome huffed out a laugh.

"It's not like you can kill me with that, Kikyo. We both know what will happen." Kagome warned. Kikyo growled and lowered her bow.

"Fine. You can have him for now….but when you least expect it, you will die and Inuyasha will be mine." Kikyo threatened. Kagome nodded her head.

"I'll be sure to remember that. Oh, and buy the way…..I'm going to die at the end of the month, so good luck with that." Kagome said. Kikyo's soul carriers lifted her away and Kagome and Inuyasha watched her until she was gone. Inuyasha was having a hard time believing what he's just heard from Kagome's mouth.

"K-Kagome-"

"Inuyasha, that was a lie! I am going to fight for you, Inuyasha! I am going to fight, and I am going to win! I'm not letting them take away the one thing I have left." Kagome cried suddenly, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I will fight. I'm not ready to give you up! Not yet!" Kagome said determinedly. Inuyasha grinned and kissed her.

"And I will fight right alongside you."

**That okay? I hope it is. And hey, I cleared two people/demon/things in one chapter! lol! So yeah…surprise? THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
